Killer B
|-|Base Form= |-|As Eight Tails= Summary Killer B (キラービー, Killer Bee) is a shinobi from Kumogakure. He is the most recent jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails, though, unlike his predecessors, he is able to befriend it and hone its power for Kumo's benefit. Despite being responsible for the village's protection, B aspires to be the world's greatest rapper. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A | 7-C | High 6-C Name: Killer B Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human, Jinchūriki (Tailed Beast Host), Rapper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation, Expert Swordsmanship, Has full control over the demon sealed inside him (Allowing him to greatly improve his strength, speed, as well as insurance against genjutsu), can create clones out of ink, can blind opponents with ink, Sealing (via ink) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Overpowered his brother's Lariat) | At least Multi-City Block level (Smashed apart a large plateau by tackling it, as well as heavily damaging the one closest to it in the process) | Town level (His Version 2 Lariat blew off Kisame's chest who was able to withstand Guy's Daytime Tiger) | Large Island level (He contributed to the destruction of Nagato's Chibaku Tensei core, which should be at least as powerful as Deva Pain's own) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Easily kept up with high hypersonic speeders like Sasuke, also crossed a mountain from another mountain in a blink of time) | Massively Hypersonic (Overwhelmed Sasuke and kept up with many top-tier speeders) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic (Dodged the Juubi's Bijuu Beam, intercepted Juubi's Super Bijuu Bomb) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | At least Class M (Due to his size) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ | At least Class GJ+ (Can smash apart a large plateau by smashing into them at full speed) | Class TJ | Class EJ+ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Tanked multiple Lariats from his brother with no damage, survived Juugo's rocket punches on top of a Chidori from Sasuke with no damage) | At least Multi-City Block level (Essentially slammed himself through a large plateau in Version 1 form with no visible damage afterward) | Town level | Large Island level (Withstood his own Bijuudama exploding) Stamina: Very high due to the chakra from the Hachibi (Was capable of utilizing basic jutsu even after having his chakra drained by Kisame) Range: Around 1 kilometer, longer with Bijuudama. Standard Equipment: His 7 Supervibrato Lightning Blades, his notebook and writing pencil, and Samehada obtained from Kisame. Intelligence: Able to think of strategies on the spot while being in lethal danger and was able to quickly deduce the strategies of his enemies. Weaknesses: Unlike Naruto, he needs to fully transform into Gyuki to use his Tailed Beast Bomb. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kenjutsu: '''While carrying only two swords in his youth, B has greatly developed hiskenjutsu in adulthood. Possessing a unique style, he holds seven blades in between his left armpit, both elbows, right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and in his mouth. As strange as it appears, B is very skilled in this style, easily pressuring his enemies with unpredictable swings from various angles in a manner similar to hip-hop dance. When he finds an opening, he can quickly impale his opponent with several blades. *'Nature Transformation:' B is capable of using Lightning, Fire, Water, and Yang Release nature transformations. With lightning, he has displayed the ability to flow lightning-natured chakra through his blades to increase their cutting power. B's skill with Lightning Release can charge a sharp but weak pencil-point to pierce straight through a large tree trunk and even through the ground. As stated by Kisame, B does this by increasing the vibration frequency of his lightning chakra high enough to surpass the standard penetrative force of Wind Release techniques. *'Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball):' A black, extremely heavy ball made from positive white chakra and negative black chakra is formed, and is shot from the Biju mouth. The ball can be ingested first and regurgitated to fire a large energy blast, or shot in its ball form. '''Key:' Base | V1 Form | V2 Form | Full Tail Beast Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Rappers Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6